


A Pro’s Not-So-Guide to Stanning Your Idol

by ficasim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Idol AU, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficasim/pseuds/ficasim
Summary: Where Kuroo was a veteran Idol and Tsukishima was the bright young thing, freshly entered into the industry. Naturally, Kuroo had a plan to admire this newcomer, and that plan includes stanning.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Luna & Noir: KuroTsuki Fest 2020





	A Pro’s Not-So-Guide to Stanning Your Idol

As an idol who didn’t quite have a great debut, Tsukishima had just enough number of followings on his social media to warrant a few weird ones. There was that one fan account about the things he had been caught eating on camera, another fan account detailing his collection of glasses (he made the effort to start wearing contacts but these fans always had a way to find his glasses-clad self), and then there was that one account which wasn’t that weird, but just randomly reposted his instagram stories, lives, and dropped too many annoying comments on his posts. Particularly whenever he posted clips of his music.

**TsukkiTsukki_daisuki** today!! is a good day because i get to see you humming to your music!!1 you only do this on good days, i hope you do more and thank

See, the thing is that it wasn’t that Tsukishima hated the content of the comments. For one, Tsukishima just disliked reading incoherent text in general, but this was rather common among certain fans. Second, the owner of this account was just creepily good with timing. They commented either right after Tsukishima posted his entries, or they randomly tag him in some kind of encouragement post after a long day at work. One time it came at such a good timing Tsukishima almost sent this person a thank you message.

Another thing was, when other fan accounts focused more on his appearances or his activities as an idol, this account was particularly active about commenting and liking the music he posted on his social media. Of course Tsukishima was glad that his music was getting recognition, but there was something about how much this account owner followed him through his music that threw him off-balance.

Tsukishima thought he had been doing a pretty good job as a newcomer idol, he took care of his appearance, he learned the songs and dances, he appeared in ridiculous variety shows, nodding and smiling. He came to filming sets for his cameo appearance and patiently waited for everybody else to be ready, to go through multiple takes where he would just walk by to bump shoulders with the main lead again and again until the main lead was deemed good enough by the director. He worked on his final thesis during breaks and in between takes. All these things that he didn’t enjoy, he did as he was asked just so he could eventually launch his career in music production. With his current lifestyle, he didn’t make as much music as he would’ve liked, but whenever he did, whenever he felt brave enough, he’d post it on his social media like some kind of reminder that he was more than someone trying to make it in the idol industry. 

Of course, every time he posted it, that annoying fan account would be among the first to comment. What’s worse, one time he uploaded a song he wasn’t very satisfied with, and this account actually asked if he was okay because he didn’t sound like himself. Tsukishima knew that while he was good at maintaining a personable facade on most days, he could never not be honest in his music. Having somebody who noticed these things about his music, and at the right timing, made him feel exposed despite his carefully constructed public persona.

Tsukishima Kei, final year student of archaeology, part-time music producer, recently debuted in an idol group, came here to have some fun (and promote his work), but was feeling quite attacked by a random stranger with an annoying username.

* * *

Tsukishima had envisioned his university life to be packed with coursework, slightly boring on the social side of things, and definitely nowhere near this crazy. When he had been approached by a random talent scout on the street to model for some indie magazine, he had thought, how bad could it get. But then several photoshoots turned into an audition for a newly formed idol group, and then into singing and dancing and variety show jobs. At times, most of the time, Tsukishima wondered why he was still doing this at all.

Today was one of those variety shows, and he was already tired before it even started. He had spent most of last night working on his music and going through his fans’ comments on social media. He was definitely in no mood for small talk with people who are not his manager.

His manager, a certain Akaashi-san, was one of the few people in the industry with whom Tsukishima could relate and talk to on more than just a professional level. If it wasn’t for his advice (or manipulation, sometimes Tsukishima put it), he wouldn’t be idoling like what he was doing. Some higher power decided to put him next to six other people, most of whom were too loud and easily excited they should just run this variety show on their own and spare him the effort. Koganegawa and Hinata could make their own comedy duo with the mishaps that tended to happen around them. Kindaichi and Goshiki were active volleyball players in their universities who spent too much time worshiping their sports idols. Hyakuzawa and Kunimi were chill so he got along with them fine, but Tsukishima secretly gave Kunimi extra brownie points for being able to keep up with his own sass levels.

Outside their group, Tsukishima had not known many of the celebrities. Their group was new, and aside from when they were being extras, they didn’t really have the chance to meet and greet the more senior celebrities. That, and the fact that Tsukishima wasn’t big on mainstream idols. He didn’t even listen to his group’s songs. Akaashi seemed to be well-connected in the industry, though. Even today, when Tsukishima arrived at the studio, he was chatting with the star of today’s show, a veteran idol group member called Bokuto Koutarou. Tsukishima remembered him because of his loud voice and powerful arms. The man gave him a pat on his back once and he almost lost his balance, that was one way to make first impressions.

There was another guy next to Bokuto on the set, a shady-looking guy by the name of Kuroo Tetsurou. This one he remembered because he had been calling him either Tsukki or megane-kun since the beginning of their acquaintance. There was also something about the lilt in his voice whenever he spoke which always sounded either annoying or condescending to Tsukishima’s ears. If not for the unwritten rules surrounding seniority, Tsukishima would have told him off after the third time he called him megane-kun even when he had started wearing contacts to almost all of his jobs.

Kuroo and Bokuto’s idol group had other members but of course the members who came today had to be two of the loudest ones. Tsukishima thanked his past self for having the foresight to get himself some double shot latte before coming to work.

“Oh hoo, megane-kun. How are we doing this fine morning?” Kuroo moved away from Akaashi and Bokuto as soon as he caught Tsukishima entering the set.

“Good morning, Kuroo-san. I see that you’re perky this morning too. I almost wish I could be like that, but not really.”

“Ooh, you said more than a one-liner today. Achievement unlocked!”

Tsukishima opened his mouth to say something, but he knew that Akaashi would slay him if he overheard Tsukishima sassing out a senior idol, so he decided to put his mouth to better use: inhaling more coffee.

“Rough night last night?”

“I’d say not as much as yours, mister number two hottest man in the industry.”

“Hey! You don’t have to rub more salt on my wounded ego. Kids these days, preferring Oikawa’s pretty face to my manly visage, huh.”

“So you do admit that he’s pretty.”

There was always something satisfying when he got an upper hand over Kuroo. Tsukishima was ready to excuse himself, knowing that he had won, but Kuroo wasn’t done.

“He might have a pretty face, but there’s a thing called market segments, Tsukki. Like, you know, there’s omakase sushi and then there’s conveyor belt sushi.”

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo for a while, Kuroo stared back, and Tsukishima could see that Kuroo wasn’t thinking when he said that because he followed it up awkwardly.

“Uh, sorry, I didn’t mean that you’re a conveyor belt sushi or anything.”

Although he knew Kuroo didn’t mean to make fun of his less than successful debut, that comment still stung a bit, so Tsukishima gave Kuroo more time to suffer in his lack of tact before delivering his next line.

“So you’re saying that Oikawa-san is the conveyor belt sushi?”

* * *

They started filming soon after, and Tsukishima was glad that he was paired with Kindaichi for this segment. Kindaichi was a nice guy so Tsukishima could let him do all the nice small talks and just smile and look pretty most of the time. The games were ridiculous and they could’ve won, but as they were the junior idols, they should let their seniors win. Tsukishima couldn’t be more relieved when the director announced that they were done for the day.

On his way back home, Tsukishima checked his social media out of habit, and there it was, another one of those clips of him exiting the studio taken by that annoying fan account. Good work today, it said, must have been a hard day. This fan account was seldom wrong about gauging how Tsukishima’s day went, but statistically speaking, he knew it was impossible for a person never to be wrong. It might seem as if Tsukishima was in a rush when he went out of the studio earlier, but it wasn’t because he had to go to the next job or finish his school work. He just couldn’t wait to get home because somewhere in the middle of the variety show he was in, he got a melody in his head that needed to be produced. It always calmed him down and lifted his spirits when he got to work on his music. And this time, he was pleased enough with the results that he didn’t hate himself for posting it on his social media right after he finished.

As if on cue, user TsukkiTsukki_daisuki liked and commented on his latest post minutes after it got out in the world. And because Tsukishima was feeling rather generous, he replied to that comment

**TsukkiTsukki_daisuki** wow this is rad! It’s cool that it sound like youre enjoying yourself too!!

**Tsukishima_K** Thanks for always supporting me. You’re cool too.

**TsukkiTsukki_daisuki** YOU SAID IM COOL HOLY CRPA

So Tsukishima just learned that replying to a fan could result in this kind of reaction. It was amusing for now, but he knew he might not find it amusing when hundreds of accounts flooded his feed or when people fought over who got his attention. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he was glad he replied to that comment though. It worked like a weird brand of ego booster that his words had such an effect on people.

Over the next few weeks, Tsukishima posted more things on his social media and got more comments from a number of his loyal fans as well as some sporadic ones. That fan account had been missing from his last few posts, and Tsukishima might or might not wonder where the person went. Just when Tsukishima started being less creeped out by them, their comments stopped coming.

One night, out of a whim and driven by an artist block, Tsukishima decided to just post a story of his playlist on social media. He was about to call it a night when his phone vibrated to show that TsukkiTsukki_daisuki responded to his story. It could have been the sleepy fog around his brain or it could have been his tendency to break his own rules, but Tsukishima soon found himself replying to this person on DM.

**TsukkiTsukki_daisuki** nice tastes, as expected

**Tsukishima_K** of course, as if you don’t know me

 **TsukkiTsukki_daisuki** oh hooo you’re replying to me directly??? What is going onnn

 **Tsukishima_K** I just feel like it today, savour it while it last

 **TsukkiTsukki_daisuki** believe me i am

 **TsukkiTsukki_daisuki** and i’ll be waitign for more

 **Tsukishima_K** I really shouldn’t be doing this, please don’t count on it

 **TsukkiTsukki_daisuki** but i’m me, and i’m optimistic af

Tsukishima slept while amusement still floated around him and before he questioned all of his life choices, including chatting with a fan account on social media, although he knew he would have to face it when he woke up in the morning.

* * *

Tsukishima didn’t have time to worry about his little chat with his fan last night because he had to report to work so early the sun had not even risen the next day. Akaashi told him it was an important role in an up and coming drama, important in this case being a supporting role where he did more than just appear in the camera. He had actual lines to practice and scenes to act out with the main leads. Tsukishima knew he wasn’t a horrible actor, but a combination of early morning shooting and this being his first supporting role got him overwhelmed too fast too soon.

What Akaashi had failed to tell Tsukishima before accepting this role, though, was that Kuroo was one of the main leads. No matter how much Tsukishima felt annoyed by the older man, even he had to admit that Kuroo was nothing but professional on the set. He had come earlier than Tsukishima, went through more makeup and wardrobe tests, and was now discussing something with the director. Tsukishima could guess that Kuroo’s schedule must be tougher than his, and he wondered how he and the rest of his idol group managed this idol life.

The director signaled the start of the shooting soon after, and the team rushed to their respective stations. Tsukishima’s makeup artist took one last look at him and made sure not one strand of hair was out of place before sending him out for his first take of the day. He had very limited lines compared to Kuroo, but as the day went on, Tsukishima noticed that he had been needing multiple takes while Kuroo sometimes only needed one. The more it went on, the more it frustrated him, and the more takes he needed to complete his scenes. At some point the director called for a break and told him to freshen up before they try again.

“Need some help, Tsukki?”

“Please don’t mind me, Kuroo-san, and please stop calling me that,” Tsukishima had no patience to deal with Kuroo and he’d rather back away before he ended up saying something he shouldn’t.

“Hm. Sit down here.”

“I’m sorry, what? I need to memorise my lines again—”

“I know, but sit down here for a bit and let me do some magic on you.”

Tsukishima took a deep breath in order not to resort to rolling his eyes. He took a seat as directed by Kuroo and waited.

“Now, let me start by telling you that that is exactly where you screw up.”

“What?”

“Memorizing your lines. That's how you screw up. That’s how I screwed up. That’s how everyone I know screws up their scenes.”

Tsukishima could sense there was more explanation to that but Kuroo was just staring back at him.

“Uh, Kuroo-san?”

“Huh— sorry, sorry. I just thought, well, you look nice with this kind of makeup. Formal getup suits you. But anyway, where was I?”

“The lines.”

“Oh! Right. Lines. Look, here’s the bottomline. You’re doing a supporting role, and to be frank, nobody will notice if you said the wrong thing.”

“Except for the director.”

“Right.”

“And the scriptwriter.”

“That too.”

“And the actors and actresses in my scene—”

“Oi. My point is, as long as what you say is in character and in line with the plot, it’s gonna be okay. It’s more convincing when you improvise your lines rather than trying to remember them word by word. The anxiety shows on camera.”

Kuroo put it in a very matter-of-fact manner but for Tsukishima it wasn’t something he could just do. He was never great at improvising, and the fact that Kuroo said that anxiety showed on camera added to his stress.

“Hey. Hey, Tsukki. Forget what I said, that’s clearly not working for you. Let’s try this. You’re playing a supporting role, and handsome ol’ me is playing the main role. We happen to have some scenes together and guess what? People’s eyes will be on me. So don’t worry your pretty little head and just enjoy playing pretend yeah? It’s not often we get to act as mafioso, we’d better have fun while at it.”

There it was again, that playful lilt in Kuroo’s way of talking that annoys Tsukishima to no end. His mind was quick to supply a snarky reply to that and before he knew it, his anxiety level was back to manageable levels. If Tsukishima didn’t need too many takes in his following scenes, the world didn’t need to know if it was thanks to the stupid talk Kuroo gave him that morning.

* * *

The filming went on for more days and Tsukishima still stumbled over lines, blocking, and being expressive in general. It was not as bad as his first day, but he could tell that he wasn’t doing great because Kuroo kept glancing at him, as if checking how he was doing. Something about that triggered Tsukishima’s self-doubt, that he wasn’t good enough to do his job without being made sure that he was okay. Kuroo did a great job not making it obvious, and it was all the more frustrating for Tsukishima. What’s worse, Kuroo probably thought that he was making a good gesture by doing it. Tsukishima couldn’t even complain without sounding like he was the immature one.

He wished he could let out his frustration into making music, but after a few failed attempts, he decided that when it rained, it poured, and he chose to give up trying. He scrolled over his social media for some ego boost, knowing enough not to go to his hashtag because that was where the antifans gather. He went through the mentions and found a new comment on one of his earliest posts, one he posted because Akaashi told him that he should build an online presence now that he was an idol.

**TsukkiTsukki_daisuki** look how far you’ve come, be proud of yourself.

For once, the message seemed subdued and more solemn than how this person usually sounded. Tsukishima dropped a like on that comment and made a mental note not to let Kuroo’s way of handling him get to him.

* * *

True to the Japanese working world tradition, with the end of their filming came the drinking parties. As much as Tsukishima tried to steer away from loud parties and less than sober crowds, he knew that it was part of his job to be present in events like this. That, and the fact that Akaashi was eyeing him from the other end of the room lest he sneak away too soon not to look like he was running away from it.

If he were to stay longer, at least he could drink his favourite kahlua milk on the company’s tab, so he went to the bar to get himself some. With the celebration going on around one of the tables near the centre of the room, the bar was also a safe bet to get away from people who might talk to him or worse, give him lectures about the vast world of idol life.

“Hey heyy, Tsukki my man!”

Apparently Tsukishima miscalculated the fact that a Bokuto Koutarou was not the type to sit around mingling with people. He had too much energy not to go around. Tsukishima needed to be drunker than this to deal with Bokuto.

“Hello, Bokuto-san. Are you allowed not to be the centre of attention over there?”

“Oikawa is here today, let him do those boring stuff. Akaashi said you look bored so I’m here to entertain you!”

“I don’t think that was what Akaashi-san intended but okay,” Tsukishima mumbled into the rim of his glass.

“What? Did you say something??”

“I said isn’t Akaashi-san going to be looking for you?”

The DJ dropped the bass and part of the crowd rose to grind their sweaty selves on the dancefloor. Tsukishima took it as a cue to sneak out while people were distracted by each other, as soon as he could make Bokuto go and distract Akaashi.

“Nah, he’s talking business with some boring people over there. He said I’m distracting.”

“So you came here and distract me instead?”

“Haha! Just as Kuroo said, you’re so interesting!”

Some days Tsukishima wondered why Kuroo’s name was everywhere, but then he remembered that Bokuto and Kuroo were in the same idol group. But it still didn’t explain why he talked about Tsukishima to Bokuto.

Bokuto might be saying more things but after Tsukishima’s fourth glass, he was starting to find it difficult to concentrate. Bokuto was now gesturing wildly and Tsukishima saw somebody familiar coming their way.

“Heyyy Kuroo, look who’s here!”

“If it isn’t our fave Tsukki,” Kuroo grinned and leaned over and signaled to the bartender for a glass of something. There was something about the way Kuroo draped himself over the bartop that just ticked Tsukishima off.

“Oh ho! Your glass is empty Tsukki, want more? What were you drinking anyway, whatever milky looking thing that was. Was it nice? Hey, hey, was it nice?”

Tsukishima stayed quiet and stared at his empty glass. Why was it empty, he’d like for it to have more liquid so he could pretend to drink while Kuroo and Bokuto did the talking. He wasn’t great at not being snarky at them.

“Tsukki? Oi Bokuto, I think he’s getting drunk. Here, hold my drink, I’ll go get this guy a taxi.”

“No!” Tsukishima glared at Kuroo. “I’m not drunk and I don’t need you to do more things like that. I’m fine.”

“You’re clearly not fine. Just be a good boy and let me help—”

“I’m fine. This is ridiculous. I’m going home.”

Tsukishima put as much effort as he could muster to walk normally to get his bag before heading towards the exit. On his way out he caught Bokuto chatting with the bartender, something about Tsukishima’s drink perhaps, and Kuroo giving him a concerned look. He was glad Kuroo didn’t just go after him, he wasn’t sure he could keep his emotions in check. Even the thought that Kuroo affected him to this extent made him kick a vending machine on his way to the taxi stand.

Tsukishima must have drunk more than he usually allowed himself to, because no matter how tipsy he had gotten in the past, he had never done something as stupid as missing the taxi stand and walking all the way to a neighbourhood he wasn’t familiar with. There were no cars, let alone empty taxis passing by so he could get a ride home. It was getting cold so late in the autumn, and although he was less drunk with all the walking, his body and mind were too tired to deal with this. He could call Akaashi, but he would also get a short but sharp lecture about taking better care of himself and he was in no mind to take that.

So he did something his sober self might never do: took an instagram story of his surroundings, asking in the caption if anyone had any idea where it was. He made a mental note to delete it as soon as he knew where he was and how to get home, and hoped he stayed sober and awake enough to actually do that. 

**TsukkiTsukki_daisuki** Is that meiji university behind somewhere behind you??

 **TsukkiTsukki_daisuki** Stay where you are and tell me more about your surroundings

 **TsukkiTsukki_daisuki** I think you’re somewhere around koenji, stay put

Tsukishima wasn’t surprised to see who was the first to respond to his ridiculous posting, but there was something different about the tone of speech this person was using. Only at that point did he sobered up enough to realise that he could’ve just opened up his map to find a way to the nearest train station instead of embarrassing himself on social media. He quickly deleted his post and opened up the map on his phone. He only managed to walk to a relatively bigger road before his phone died on him. He knew he should have brought a powerbank today, but he was not planning to stay for that long, let alone get stranded in an unfamiliar neighbourhood.

“Great. Now what.”

A car came from the opposite direction and its headlights were so bright it made Tsukishima curse. 

“Tsukishima!”

Tsukishima thought he was sober enough not to imagine that somebody was calling him, he must have overestimated himself. The car came to a halt just as Tsukishima walked past it on the opposite side of the road. 

“Oi, Tsukishima! Come here!”

If he was imagining things, it must have been one hell of an imagination. Just to be sure, Tsukishima turned to look at the source of that voice and found Kuroo in the car, calling out to him. For a moment he had an internal debate with his more prideful half on whether or not to accept a ride from Kuroo, and before he came into a decision, Kuroo had made a turn and was now stopping on Tsukishima’s side of the road, window open, a look of concern on his face.

“Hey, you’re drunk. I’ll take you home so get in here.”

His tiredness won and he got in Kuroo’s car, mumbling a word of thanks and refusing to look at Kuroo. 

“Don’t mind it. Where’s your home address?” Kuroo handed Tsukishima his phone so he could enter his address on the GPS. 

“How did you know I was there?” Tsukishima asked, trying to find his address on Kuroo’s GPS.

“You posted that thing. Which you shouldn’t, you know? Fans will come flocking at you, or worse, you could get kidnapped or something.”

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo’s profile, noticing that Kuroo could be a good senior too when he’s serious like this. Not that he had not noticed before. 

“Good thing I noticed the Meiji U building at the back. Why didn’t you use your phone apps to get a ride or at least get to a train station?”

“You’ll be annoying about it so I won’t tell you.”

Tsukishima also noticed at this point that he was pretty sure Kuroo wasn’t following him on social media. Kuroo was a big name, and Tsukishima admitted to looking at his page a few times, and he was sure he wasn’t on Kuroo’s following list.

“Wait. How did you know? You don’t follow me on social media.”

There might be a lot of people who saw that post of his in the past few minutes. Even if Kuroo happened to see it, how could he pinpoint Tsukishima’s location so quickly without much hints? The only message he got was from that dumb fan account he talked to once in a while and the person mentioned something about Meiji University too.

Kuroo was quiet and if what Tsukishima thought was right, he was about to say some very mean things to his senior. Somewhere at the back of his mind he wondered if he could still use drunkenness as an excuse if this ever got out of this car.

“Kuroo-san.”

“You should rest, I’ll wake you up when we arrive.”

“Really? You’re just going to play dumb about it? I don’t even know where to start.”

“Look, I don’t mean anything by running that account—”

“Did you think you’re running some kind of charity by promoting some b-class idol like me? Because what you’re doing is creepy and condescending. Why must you meddle in my life so much?”

Tsukishima was letting out his frustration at Kuroo. If he thought about it clearly, deep down he knew Kuroo hasn’t done anything harmful. It’s just that his ego was bruised to know that he was getting solace from reading what he thought was a fan comment, but might just be cheap words from someone way above his league.

“Tsukishima—”

“I know I suck as an idol. Hell, I don’t even want to be one if I have the choice. I’d rather make music, but it never took off, so that made me a sucky musician too huh? Oh, right, you already know that too.”

“Tsukishima!”

Tsukishima never heard Kuroo raise his voice aside from when his role required him to, and that shut him up. His mind was already thinking about what he was going to do if Kuroo decided that he had had enough of his whining and kicked him out of his car.

“Listen. First, I had no intention to meddle. I just found you interesting and I had fun interacting with your other fans. I wasn’t even expecting you to reply to my comments. Second, you suck a little, but everybody sucks when they just started their career. I sucked too. My friends sucked too.”

Kuroo stopped at a red light and turned to look at Tsukishima when he said his next point.

“And third, we always have a choice. It might not be something we can do now, it might not even be the right choice years down the road. But we always have a choice. You’ve chosen to work as an idol and make music while at it, that’s great. You’re still holding on to your dreams. But you’ve also chosen idol life as your job, and you only suck at it when you make excuses instead of committing yourself fully into it. It’s your choice, you damn well better own up to it.”

The light turned green and the two of them stayed silent throughout the rest of the drive. Kuroo’s words were like a slap to Tsukishima’s face but he did admit that Kuroo’s points were valid. Still, he needed time to process it, with hopes that processing it didn’t come with another bout of self-doubt. As they approached his flat, Tsukishima racked his brain for anything to say to Kuroo, at least a thanks and an apology for his outburst, but words got stuck on his throat and he couldn’t even move even after Kuroo stopped the car.

“Tsukishima, I’m sorry, okay? I probably should have come clean sooner, but I couldn’t find the right timing to talk to you without getting brushed off.”

That last part made Tsukishima chuckle, because where’s the lie.

“Kuroo-san. I’m… I said a lot of things I shouldn’t. I apologise.”

“Hey, you’re frustrated, I get it. I get frustrated and say things I regret, too.”

“Like that time when you compared Oikawa-san to conveyor belt sushi?”

“That. That should stay between the two of us because I don’t know which one would be scarier, if Oikawa heard about it or if his fans did.”

“I’d bet on his fans. Fans are wild.”

“You bet they ar— Did you just throw shade at me?”

Tsukishima laughed. Kuroo laughed. But the awkwardness still hung in the air and it was getting to much for Tsukishima to bear.

“So, uh, I should go. Thank you. For the ride, I mean.”

“Don’t worry about it. So, are we cool now?”

Tsukishima had no answer to that because there were a million things running on his mind. Kuroo was an overbearing senior, and apparently also the admin of one of his fan accounts who dropped obnoxious comments on his posts. None of those things should give a newly debuted idol group member a ride home, none of them should be giving life advice either. If he didn’t know how to deal with Kuroo before, he was even less sure of his footing now.

“Hey, if you can’t answer now, it’s okay, yeah? I think I said too much shit for a day. Take your time, but…”

“But?”

“I think you’re a fascinating guy and you say interesting things, and now that this drama filming is over, we might not have much chance to talk to each other. Ah crap, what I’m saying is, can we be friends? Even outside work?”

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo, examining his uncharacteristically less than confident face, and smirked.

“I’ll talk to you later, Kuroo-san.”

* * *

**Tsukishima_K** So, are you going to follow me with your official account?

 **TsukkiTsukki_daisuki** too much notification there, i’ll miss your posts and replies. How about you give me your number instead?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> #046 OP I don’t know if this was anything like what you expected but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I may or may not have more ideas around this AU but it’s been a lot of fun. For all of you readers who read it all the way to this point, thank you and I hope you have a great day wherever you are!


End file.
